


Some Omega/reader for funsies.

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Smut, a sprinkle of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: Daddy- I mean, Omega, rides your dick.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Reader, Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Some Omega/reader for funsies.

Your strap-on inches further into the ghoul below you, the sight of the blue dildo contrasting with his gray skin making your heart skip a beat. Omega grunts as you smack his ass, a grin splitting across your face as you wiggle your hips bit. He glances over his shoulder in mock indignation, a short chuckle escaping when he sees your cheeky smile. You lean forward and kiss his shoulder blade, running your hands down his side in a caress before they settle on his hips. "Such a good boy, Daddy," you coo, getting a solid grip on his skin before pulling your hips back slowly, a soft rhythm beginning. Omega breathes out slowly, dropping his head to the pillow below him. He groans deeply as you graze his prostate, claws digging into the bed sheet. 

You moan softly as you pick up your pace a smidge. “So beautiful, Daddy,” you say breathlessly, running your hands down his sweat slicked back. Your pace is entirely too slow for the ghoul, and you laugh a bit as he tries to thrust back against you faster. 

Omega growls, reaching back to grab at your hips. “Go faster, min älskling,” he demands, his grip bruising. You tsk at him, grabbing his wrist. 

“You agreed to play time, Daddy,” your words accented by harder thrusts, grunts falling from his lips in tandem. Omega scoffs, his patience with the teasing reaching an end. He sits up and turns quickly, surprising you. He’s suddenly in your face, grabbing your hair and kissing you roughly before tossing you on your back. 

“And now it’s my turn to play,” the Quintessence ghoul smirks, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head with one hand. You whimper at the display of power, toes curling as he nips at your neck. His other hand reaches behind him to line your cock back up with his hole. Omega hisses as he sinks down a little too quickly, stopping a moment to adjust. He kisses the concerned look off of your face, grinning as he begins his own rhythm. 

You watch the ghoul above you with heavily lidded eyes, your hips snapping up to meet his. You whine as he moans, your chest rising and falling with your labored breaths. Your hands twitch with the urge to touch him, a low hiss escaping when his grip tightens around your wrists. Your hiss is cut short at his sharp look, a keen replacing it as he pinches a nipple. “Nnng, Daddy, please,” you weren’t entirely sure what you were asking for, lost as you were in how beautiful the ghoul above you looks. He smiles with fondness, kissing your forehead as he grinds himself down on your hips. You grin excitedly when he lets go of your wrists, quickly reaching down and stroking over his neck and shoulders. One of your hands threads into his hair, gripping tightly as you lick at his lips. The other hand slides down his chest, stopping at his belly button. “Can I, Daddy?” you ask, a whine tinging your tone. 

Omega growls as he grabs your hand on his stomach, “Where’s your manners, baby girl?” You blush at the reminder, your head pressing back into the pillow in submission. 

“Please, Daddy, can I touch you?” you whisper, your eyes pleading. The aether ghoul bites at your neck before trailing to the tip of your ear. 

“That’s a good girl. Make me cum, baby,” he growls, licking back down your neck as he sits up. His hands fall to the bed beside your shoulders, picking up a faster rhythm as he pants and watches you. 

You grin as you lick your palm, sliding it down to grasp Omega's dick as he grinds down on top of you. He hisses lightly as you stroke over his length, the dual sensations causing his rhythm to falter for a moment. You smile up at him, rubbing his thigh as you work his cock. "Will you cum for me, Daddy? Cum all over me, riding my dick?" Omega groans, a grin splitting his face. 

"Oh, you naughty girl," he growls, leaning down and grabbing your neck firmly in one hand. He runs his forked tongue over your jaw before smashing your lips together as he grinds his hips faster.


End file.
